Cream
|ja_kanji = クリーム |user = Vanilla Ice |namesake = CreamThe Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice - Vol.9 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P170 The Secret of JOJO Characters (British band) |type = Close-Range Stand |gender = Male |mangadebut = Chapter 238 The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (1) |animedebut = Episode 68 The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (1) |seiyuu = |destpower = B |speed = B |range = D |durability = C |precision = C |potential = D }} is the Stand of Vanilla Ice, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Cream appears as an exceptionally tall, skull-faced humanoid monster with a mask akin to an executioner's cowl. Other features include a heart motif on its head and shoulders and two protruding horns. When using its ability, Cream takes the form of a moving sphere of emptiness that cuts its way through any object and people it passes through. This second form is actually a void made by Cream eating itself and Vanilla Ice, like an Ouroboros. Its design is based on common images of executioners and , notably the concept of medieval French executioners cutting the heads off of the condemned.JOJOVELLER STANDBOOK Abilities Cream is a fairly powerful short-ranged Stand, able to perform feats such as decapitation with a mere chop to the neck. However, its true power lies in its unique abilities. *'Void': Cream is able to devour itself and its user to become a void that devours everything it comes in contact with. While using its cutting power, Cream is invulnerable, invisible, and cannot be defended against except by dodging. However, as a drawback, neither Vanilla Ice nor Cream can see while this ability is being used, so Ice has to occasionally disengage partly to see whether or not the attack was successful. *'Dimensional Access': Even when Cream is not devouring itself, it is able to access an alternate dimension and presumably view the surroundings in the physical world. However, it does not exist in the physical dimension when it does this, as it remained undetected by Muhammad Avdol's Stand, despite warning him about looking backwards earlier. Trivia * There's a pun where if "Vanilla Ice" (Cream's user) is combined with "Cream", the result are the words, "vanilla ice cream". **Additionally, with the Capcom game changing its user's name to Iced, it created a variation of the pun: iced cream. And with the English version of All-Star Battle changing the name again to Cool Ice, the pun now has another variation: cool ice cream. Gallery Manga= CreamStand.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' CreamandVanilla.png|Cream and Vanilla Ice Avdol's death.png|Cream kills Avdol Cream hiding.png|Hiding underneath Polnareff's shoe SC finger disintegrated.png|Silver Chariot's two fingers being sucked into Cream's void, destroying them SC thigh erased.png|Silver Chariot's left thigh is disintegrated by Cream Cream destroys Dio's palace.png|Palace room destroyed from Cream's rampage Cream sneak attack.png|Cream's final last-ditch attack on Polnareff |-| Anime= Cream standing.png|Cream's initial appearance Vanilla summons Cream.png|Cream alongside its master, Vanilla Ice Cream eating itself.png|Cream devouring itself Cream ball form.png|Cream in its ball form Vanilla Cream Anime.png|Vanilla Ice hiding within Cream's body Cream kills Avdol.png|Cream kills Avdol Cream taunting.png|Cream taunts Polnareff and Iggy with Avdol's arms Cream destroying fingers.png|Silver Chariot's fingers are disintegrated by Cream's void Cream destroying thigh.png|Cream erases Silver Chariot's thigh Polnareff apparent death.png|Cream, seemingly about to kill Polnareff Cream's last attempt.png|Cream's final last-ditch attack on Polnareff CreamAnime.png|Cream's stats cream.jpg|Cream in the 1993 OVA |-| Other= heritage cream idle animation.gif|Cream's idle animation, Heritage for the Future Cream-Famitsu.jpg|Cream render, All-Star Battle V-ICE.png|Vanilla Ice with Cream in All-Star Battle CreamEoH.png|Cream render, Eyes of Heaven Cream03.jpg|Statue Legend figure cream mask.jpg|Cream mask bust Vanillaice stand color1.GIF|Cream color 2 Vanillaice stand color2.GIF|Cream color 3 Vanillaice stand color3.GIF|Cream color 4 Vanillaice stand color4.GIF|Cream color 5 References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Close Stands